


ADCU Somnophilia Series

by jynzandtonic



Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynzandtonic/pseuds/jynzandtonic
Summary: Saucy somnophilia prompts with Adam Driver characters.1. Clyde Logan2. Adam Sackler3. Charlie Barber4. Paul Sevier5. Matt the Radar Technician
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Clyde Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡
> 
> ················································

**Clyde Logan x Gender-Neutral Reader**

Soft, slow breaths. 

It does something to you to see him so deeply relaxed, so at peace. 

Clyde’s chest rises and falls in a slow, sweet rhythm, plush lips slightly parted, not a stitch of clothing on his bed-warmed body. The blankets pool at his waist, a tangled mess after the night before.

The mattress dips as you shift down the bed, but he doesn’t stir, his eyelids still heavy with sleep. You tuck yourself under the covers, squaring yourself with his hips. 

He’s a sight to see even when he’s soft—plump and pink and long against his muscular thigh. You can fit all of him in your mouth like this; you can breathe in the smell of his skin with your nose pressed to the base of his cock. 

You’re so, so gentle at first. You let him rest against your tongue, twitching lightly, swelling with fresh, hot blood at the feeling of your wetness. His tip presses into your soft palate—pushing a sweet little gag from your throat—and his brow pinches just the slightest, shifting his head against the pillow. He groans quietly as you hollow your cheeks around his stiffening length.

Maybe he’s dreaming about you. Maybe he’s dreaming about the way your skin feels against his, the sounds you make when he’s inside you. Maybe you could make him cum while he’s asleep, swallow every drop of him before he rouses. You think that’d be nice as you start to drag your lips up and down his flushed, thick cock—fully hard for you now. 

It does something to you to see how his body responds to you, even while clinging to sleep.

He moans deep and low as you swirl your tongue around his swollen tip.

“Darlin’…” he whispers, eyes closed. 

You suck his tip harder, tongue flicking against the ridge of him. You decide you’ll wake him up like this—you want it to be the first thing he sees today.


	2. Adam Sackler

**Adam Sackler x AFAB Reader**

_**(cw: light verbal degradation)** _

You’re never quiet when he fucks you. He can never just enjoy the wet squelch of your cunt as he pumps his hard cock inside you.

Dried cum paints your inner thighs. He fucked you stupid last night, made you babble his name like a little slut while he stuffed you full again and again.

But you don’t have much to say like this: your naked body spread out underneath his hungry gaze. Your breath is slow and hushed, your lips parted softly.

He hasn’t been snapping his hips the way he would if you were awake, no—he didn’t want to wake you up so soon.

You whimper softly anyway, your hot cunt fluttering around him.

He just about busted a nut when you told him he could do this whenever he wanted, that he could fuck your juicy, pliant pussy while you slept… but there _is_ one thing he can’t resist getting you up for.

“Wakey wakey,” he rasps, thumb finding your clit to rub and flick, “ _time to cum for me_.”


	3. Charlie Barber

**Charlie Barber x AFAB Reader**

He pulls you from the tub, warm and soft, and wraps you in a towel, guiding your exhausted body to the bed. You can count on him to take care of you in these moments—when your flame has burned down to embers, when you’ve given everything you have to him. He slips you into silky sheets, settling your head down on the pillow, kissing your forehead as your eyes flutter shut. 

You’re safe, his darling Rosebud. He can steal away for a moment. Under the hot stream of the showerhead, he drops his head against the cool tile—rinsing away the layers of sweat and cum, melting the soreness in his back. He’s had you so many times tonight already; his cock shouldn’t harden when he thinks of your naked body laid out in his bed… But as the steam swirls around him, he swells up thick and long, pronounced veins throbbing along his shaft. 

He could smooth his favorite shower gel along his shaft, pump himself till his thighs are shaking, splatter his cum against the tile, but it’s not the same as your cunt, no. Nothing is. He needs you one more time.

Your skin is perfumed from your bath, the gentle scent filling his nostrils as he slides under the covers next to you. Your breathing is soft and rhythmic; you lay curled on your side, ready for him to wrap himself around you. He will, he will—but he needs to be inside you, too. 

You’re still so hot and wet when he catches his swollen tip against your entrance, shuddering as he works his hips forward. It’s amazing the way that you take him, as tight as you are. You still slumber, your hushed exhales a sweet song as he starts to drag his cock in and out of you.

 _Just one more time,_ he thinks to himself _, he just needs to fill you up one more time._


	4. Paul Sevier

**Paul Sevier x AFAB Reader**

He has time to examine, to observe. To slowly swipe his fingers through the silky folds of your pussy, to spread your lips wide for a good look.

He watches the way your clit stiffens and swells as he pets it with the pad of his finger, savoring the way your entrance grows shinier with fresh slick.

It’s gorgeous, the way your body responds to him even when you’re unconscious.

He listens to the juicy slurp of your arousal against your delicate skin as he spreads your wetness—eyes glued to the way your inner labia shift and flip as he slides two fingers up and down, up and down.

He’ll fuck you like this, slow and deep, watching the thick pillar of his cock disappear into your tight little hole.

The memory of your whispered words sends chills down his spine as he replaces the soft stroke of his fingers with his fleshy tip, coating himself in you.

_“I’m yours, love,” you’d mumbled drowsily, kissing just below his ear. “I’m yours, asleep or awake… ”_

He shudders as he presses his cockhead inside of you, the heat of your cunt scalding him. You don’t stir.

Your body belongs to him—to use as he sees fit.

You don’t know it, but tonight, you’ll keep his cum safe and warm.


	5. Matt the Radar Technician

**Matt the Radar Technician x AFAB Reader**

**_(cw: dubcon via undiscussed somnophilia)_ **

_Wake up. Wake up wake up wake up wake up._ He tries to use his secret mind powers on you, but you’re still zonked out next to him. 

“Muuu-fiiiiin,” he chimes in your ear, grinding his rock-hard cock against the swell of your ass. “I made you some dick for breakfast…”

You swat his face with a lazy hand and promptly fall back asleep. 

He scowls. His cock’s gonna break off if he doesn’t stick it in something soon.

He tugs at the hem of your undies. Nothing. He pulls the elastic taut and snaps it against your skin. A grouchy grumble, then nothing. _Oh, this could be good._

He wriggles the flimsy little things down your thighs, groaning as his hot, engorged length brushes against your skin. 

Peeking over your shoulder, he scans for signs of life. You’re still out like a light. 

_You’re such a little slut,_ he thinks as he slides his cock between your thighs, finding the juicy-slick cleft of your pussy with his swollen tip. _You always wake up so fucking wet._ He coats himself in you, listening to your hushed breaths each time he nudges against your clit, stiffening of its own accord at the attention. _You **like** this._

You’re so tight, but so pliant when he nudges at your hole—none of that clenching and moaning bullshit you pull on him when you’re awake—and he pushes his cockhead right inside, grinning at the little whimper that falls from your parted lips. Your back arches into him involuntarily, your pussy swallowing more of his length as he crams himself deeper into you. 

He has to clench his teeth and—what the fuck is that stupid fucking thing you’re always telling him to do—’take a calming breath’ when he’s buried to the hilt, feeling you flutter gently around him. Fuck, he wants to fucking fuck your brains out right now.

He drags his cock out to the tip and starts to press it back in experimentally; your body is still except for the ways your brows furrow at the intrusion. Perfect. He pistons his hips, the syrupy heat of your pussy the sweetest relief for his aching dick.

He’d yank your hair back if you were awake, make your ass bounce and jiggle… But this is almost better: fucking you when you don’t know you’re being fucked, pumping his cock into your slutty little pussy while you’re still asleep. His balls tighten up when he thinks about you waking up to a surprise load of his cum—leaking all over your thighs with you confused about how it got there.

And that just about settles it.

He’s gonna give you some cream before you get your coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> ················································
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡
> 
> [Buy me a whiskey?](www.ko-fi.com/jynzandtonic)
> 
> _No trigger is too small-- **ask me and I'll tag it!**_
> 
> **A brief note on sex and gender:** I'm AFAB nonbinary, so while I write for fem!reader (anatomy-wise) and I *do* have a soft spot for certain gendered pet names (which are always tagged if applicable), I hope there's enough space for folx at a variety of places on the gender spectrum to feel included in my fics xoxoxo.
> 
> ················································


End file.
